Flame Bath
by iRScribbles
Summary: A bored rock-star in fireman’s clothing. A sickly youth. A sweet high school girl. Throw them a blender and here’s what you’ll get! AU
1. Chapter 1

**Flame Bath**

**Summary:** A bored rock-star in fireman's clothing. A sickly youth. A sweet high school girl. Throw them a blender and here's what you'll get! [AU]

**Pairings:** Eventual GrimmxUlqui (More to be revealed)

**Warnings**: Language

_{{ Please Note: There will be more warnings as the story continues, and the rating will eventually change to M. }}_

I have some Clorox in the laundry room-- otherwise I don't own Bleach

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter One: Roll of the Die**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

At first his head was swimming.

And then the environmental information started to seep in, red and blue flashing lights. Men in uniforms. The crunching of metal. A pair of people waiting beside a gurney. The crunching of glass. And burning, stabbing, never ending pain-- from everywhere.

Someone shouting, he wished it would stop.

He closed his eyes.

Thundering, damning pain.

The smell of gasoline.

Chaos.

Hands, grasping his shoulders. Suddenly he was staring into glowering blue eyes. The firefighter looked away, and suddenly he was being jostled around in the man's arms. Like he was running, or jogging.

And then there was fire.

More chaos.

Everything had become a blur by the time he had been set on the gurney and whisked away.

---

"Why don't you just go back to your day-job, rock-star?" Hissed one of the firefighters on the truck back to the station. He was glaring at the man who had carelessly pulled the injured youth out of the wreckage. "You might as well left him to burn!" He growled, looking like he was about to pounce and try to beat the shit out of the man in question.

He grunted, stupid piece of shit. He glared evenly at the more seasoned firefighter whom was questioning him and cracked his knuckles, "Piece of shit, just mad 'cause you couldn't do your job in time? Wouldn't have had to do that shit if ya'd hurried up." He returned the glare.

"And if he dies, you can breath properly at knowing his mother's got a pretty face to look at," interveined the captain of the squad. He eyed his men indifferently, they shifted uncomfortable except or the rock star who had just signed onto their crew for a short few months. He had wormed his way in through the connections he had, and all the people clamoring for that rare autograph.

He flew through the training, and for the most part did a great job as a firefighter. Should his rock star days end, this captain surely wouldn't mind having him back on, full time.

"You should at least visit him," snapped the lieutenant, finally deciding what to say after an uncomfortable silence, "If you didn't do any damage they'll be singing ya praises."

"Fine, if it'll get you fucks to shut up about it," hissed the blue eyed man, he leaned back in steely silence.

Fucking shit.

---

"You sure have it tough," chimed in one of the girls around her, "I don't know if I could bear it if my boyfriend was in the hospital." She continued, cushioning her elbow on the palm of her other hand.

"He's not really my boyfriend," the orange-haired girl smiled, shaking her head as her eyes returned to the pot. They were in their culinary period, and everyone considered her cooking a delicacy. Those who could eat it were unspoken champions, this boyfriend the girls were talking about was the only man to do it.

"Shu-ure," teased another girl, "I saw you guys in the library last week~" she practically sang, enjoying her prey turning a bright red. She'd caught them sharing an innocent kiss in a corner of the library. It seemed more like a spur-of-the-moment and less like a comfortable kiss that is usually shared between boyfriend and girlfriend. But she knew Orihime had a crush on this boy, and knew that she only needed a little pushing to confess to the boy.

And it was damn fun making her turn beet-red.

She was red, and flustered, "It-it's not like that!" She finally cried out, biting her lip as she tried to focus on saving the food since she'd dropped the entire jaw of seasoning into the pot. "I-I-Ii swear we're only friends…" she whimpered.

"When he gets better, I say we should have a party," the first girl suggested, "We can play seven-minutes in heaven~" She sang, grinning deviously as she watched Orihime's expression.

"Why w-would we do that?" She asked, her flush growing even darker, as she figured out what the girls were planning. Lock her up in the closet, with him!? He'd probably have to be blackmailed into it anyway…

"So you can make out with crushy-poo~" The second girl giggled, easing the generously bosomed girl aside so she could fish out the jar and get them back on track. Their friend was simply too flustered to do it herself.

"And don't worry, even if you don't get to go in with him… we'll invite plenty of hot boys!"

"You guys!" She wailed helplessly.

"Oh, I'm dreaming of Ichigo~"

--

---

----

---

--

Sorry it's so short, but:

This is my first fan fiction, or should I say-- first piece of creative writing in probably two years. So please be harsh with the constructive criticism, be it about my grammar, writing style, or about the character's being in character or not. (Though, because this is an AU fic I may take some liberties.)

That being said, how many of you can guess the characters I haven't identified yet? There's four of them, and probably more to come. (If you guys succeed, I'll let you in on the other pairings~)

**Here's a teaser for next time:**

Orihime let out a shaky breath.

He had her cornered, a hand on the wall next to her head, the other stuffed in his pocket as stared her down with those chestnut eyes. "Why don't you hang out with your real friends, 'hime?" He asked evenly despite the anger obviously in his eyes. Somewhere deep inside he felt bad about doing this to her, but she needed to wake up. That twerp wasn't going to get any better, and she needed to stop moping about and spending all her free time at the hospital. "Come on, we're going to the movies tonight. I'm not letting you go 'til I know yer coming."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Bleach.

**Warning:** Language

**Rating**: T

I think I might have to change it just over the language… Insights?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two: Beginning of the End**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silence.

…

Fuck.

As a general rule, he hated silence. Would start shit just for having to endure it. But here-- this was indeed a golden silence. Hundreds, no thousands of faces were turned to him. Each mirroring the expression of awe, of love, of wanting his favor-- his fans. He paused a moment to absorb it all before raising the microphone and growling out his trademark scream.

"Fuck," he hissed as he ended it, bowing towards them, "Lets rock'n roll bitches."

Taking their cue the band began to play, he jumped onto a speaker, raising his arms, "I can't hear you!" he howled, snapped out of their silence the crowd roared to life. Yes! This is what he lived for! Heart pumping with exhilaration and adrenaline, he began to sing, and growl, and scream.

The crowd ate it up, they loved him.

His name echoed through the venue, the streets, the entire fucking town. "Grimmjow!" They roared. "Grimmjow!" The mosh-pit was already violent, "Grimmjow!" Girls already were losing their shirts, he grinned, "Grimmjow!"

He jumped from the speaker, landing on his knees as he howled into the microphone, sliding forward he flipped back his blue hair, grinning widely. The guitar riffs became more violent, then dropping off slowly to let the drummer have his solo. Grimmjow stalked the edge of the stage, leering at his fans he outstretched his hands. They jumped, begged, try to reach him.

Then he saw the only person who wasn't into the music, who wasn't screaming his name or ripping off their clothing, he saw the only person who looked bored to be there. She studied him somberly from the middle of the moshpit, seeming unphased by the wild animals around her she raised her chin and mouthed something to him. He narrowed his eyes, and grunted roughly.

"I need you," it rang between his ears, dull and without passion. Completely unlike the girls who would growl it out huskily before they wrapped their arms around his neck--

He looked again, and she was gone.

Fuck.

Angrily he stalked back to the stage, keeping his back to the crowd he threw himself completely into the music.

---

Orihime let out a shaky breath.

He had her cornered, a hand on the wall next to her head, the other stuffed in his pocket as stared her down with those chestnut eyes. "Why don't you hang out with your real friends, 'hime?" He asked evenly despite the anger obviously in his eyes. Somewhere deep inside he felt bad about doing this to her, but she needed to wake up. That twerp wasn't going to get any better, and she needed to stop moping about and spending all her free time at the hospital. "Come on, we're going to the movies tonight. I'm not letting you go 'til I know yer coming."

She looked like she was going to cry, tears were welling up in her big grey eyes. "H-he is my real friend…" She said after a moment, determination finally flooded her face and she clenched her hands at her side she faced him directly. She did it with such emphasis that she'd accidentally slammed her forehead against his. Ichigo hissed, holding his head with his hands as he reeled back from her.

"Dammit you have a hard head," he said, forcing out a laugh.

She laughed and hugged him, "Sure, I'd like to come to the movies with you," she said, "Are there going to be super-robots?" She asked with an excited smile as she released him from her friendly hug. He shook his head and settled a hand on her back and lead her away from the spot he'd cornered her a moment ago. "Oh-oh-oh! And they can fly and, and, and lasers all good super robots need to have lasers…"

Now this was the Inoue Orihime he knew.

---

She was a foster mother.

"Is he going to be okay?" She asked the doctor who was leaning over her boy. She had been there every day but never had gotten a clear answer. Prognosis this, Prognosis that, it's touch and go here, don't worry ma'am he's in the best hands.

"He's recovering slowly, we'll be waking him up sometime this week." He straightened and started to scribble onto the medical chart that had been placed at the end of her boy's bed. The man looked like he hadn't slept in months, how could she trust that kind of guy to her son's health?

"I thought you said he was in a coma?" She practically spat, if they could wake people up from comas now then why didn't they wake her good-for-nothing husband? Only reason she hadn't divorced the fuck yet was because he couldn't sign the release papers himself.

Least she still got tax breaks.

"He's in a chemically induced coma, ma'am. We placed him in it so he wouldn't be in a lot pain." The doctor stared at her as if she were a moron. She hated it when people did that, especially her good for nothing son. She'd slapped him an hour before he'd gotten into that accident.

Didn't feel guilty or anything.

Not her fault the fuck couldn't drive.

"Give me a call when you wake him up then." She turned on her heel, badly needing some liquor right now.

She almost ran into a busty strawberry blonde, who in turn gave her a dubious look.

She stopped short when the woman walked into her son's room. Frowning she slunk back, deciding she would eavesdrop. The hell would a woman like that want with her pathetic good for nothing son?

"Excuse me, doctor?"

"Mm?"

"This is the boy who was pulled out that car that exploded last week, right? Was on the news." She waved vaguely, figuring the doctor was intelligent enough to put two and two together.

"Yes… do you happen to be family?"

"Can't say I am," she drawled dully. He opened his mouth and she shook her head, "Don't worry, I'm leaving." She stalked out of the room and punched a few numbers into her cell phone. It was ringing but that didn't mean he'd pick up.

Beep, there was the tone. She didn't spare a glance at the woman who almost ran into her a few moments ago. She had shrieked and nearly run into a passing nurse.

"Hey, it's your manager. That kid you wanted me to check up on? Got a location for you." She shut the phone quickly.

Her sake was calling her…

--

Stark took a long drag on his cigarette as he studied his cards.

"Bob, you got an eight?" He finally drawled. Bob grunted and tossed the card across the table, he was quickly turning purple with anger. The captain had been picking on him all night. Stupid cards.

"How 'bout a queen?" He asked, flicking the ashes off the end of his smoke.

"Fuck! You're cheating aren't you!?" Bob howled, slamming his fists on the table and crinkling the cards.

Stark studied him for a moment, quietly pondering if it was worth it to set his junior in his place. "How could I possibly cheat?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Logic usually brought men out of their pissy fits.

"Fuck if I know! You just seem to know exactly what to use against me! Every single fucking game!" The man hissed, easing back into his chair.

"Poor Bobette~" Chimed in another of their squad. He was wearing that obnoxious pink apron he used to cook in, "Wouldn't it help if you didn't flash your cards at everyone~?"

"Shut up cook." Bob hissed, trying to keep the flush of anger off his face.

"Aw, no brownies for you then~" The thin man waggled his finger at the irritated firefighter, "When's the newbie coming back?" He asked, a little too cheerfully.

"Hell if I know," Stark tossed his cards into the pile and stood up slowly.

"Dinner's not ready yet," the cook crossed his armed and frowned at the firefighting captain.

"Who said anything about dinner?" He asked as he stalked off towards the bunks, "I want a nap."

--

She was supposed to meet them a little after seven.

It was currently a little after four, which meant she had a little over two and a half hours to visit Ulquiorra and then meet the group. She stalked inside and smiled when she spotted the back of a familiar and very small doctor, "Doctor Yamada!" She cried cheerfully as she ran after him, catching him around the arm she smiled at him.

He laughed softly and pounded on his chest with his fist, "You scared me, Miss Inoue!" He shook his head, "Here for Mr. Schiffer?" He asked, leading her to the nurses' station so he could get back to work. He did have other patients besides the poor crash-victim, now didn't he?

"Yes, how is he doing today?" She asked, looking worried briefly before that look of optimism returned to her features.

"Better, we'll be waking him up in the next couple days-- I take it you want to be there for that?"

"Of course!" She beamed at him, he wondered if he'd need sunglasses to be near her outside on a bright day. Probably. He laughed and nodded his head in understanding.

"He'll recover quickly with someone like you at his side," he patted her arm and relieved her to the nurses.

He waved over his shoulder as he left, nearly running into a wheelchair-bound-patient as he did.

Poor guy.

"Orihime!" One of the nurses cried cheerfully, she threw her arms around her. "I do hope you're considering nursing for a career," she smiled, releasing the redhead, "You have the personality for it!" She exclaimed, leading her to his room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's chapter two!

A couple more hidden characters this chapter, and a couple from the previous one revealed!

On a completely different note… I'm tempted to make Byakuya a nurse…

…

…

…

Naaaaah.

**Sneak Peak for next time!: **

"So you his girlfriend or some shit like that?" he asked, walking in and looking at the prone body on the bed. Figures the kid wouldn't be awake. Boring. He prodded the kid in the side and leaned over his face, he grunted and glanced at everything hooked to the kid he'd rescued.

She could feel herself turning red, "N-n-no!" She finally managed, looking off to the side. Why did everyone think that? "We-we're just friends." She bowed, realizing she'd never introduced herself, "My name is Inoue Orhime."


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning:** Excessive Language

**Parings:** Eventual GrimmxUlqui + moar

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: Dreaming Lucid**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a long week, Orhime decided with a sigh.

And to make matters worse, she wasn't familiar with this part of the school. Where was the tutoring room again? This was the first time in her high school career that a teacher had suggested she sign up for tutoring. Did she really do that badly on that exam?

She needed a break.

"Mm," She glanced at the label next to the door she had paused in front of, and then back at the map her teacher had given her, "Ah- I passed it!" She exclaimed dejectedly, turning around and keeping her eyes glued to the signs until she found one that read 'Tutoring.'

There! She smiled and ducked inside, eyes drawn to the thick books that lined the bookshelves on each shelf, and finally to the small boy who was reading at the table. He glanced at her, green eyes narrowing ever so slightly before he pushed his chair back and stood. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Orihime had to shake herself out of her daze, pursing her lips momentarily she replied: "I have an appointment," she held out the sheet her teacher had given her.

He took it, wordlessly.

"I apologize, Miss Inoue," He gestured for her to take a seat across from where he'd been sitting. He continued to look over her paper as he returned to his own seat, shoving a bookmark in his book and shutting it without a glance.

He finally set the paper on the table in front of her, "Not a fan of Shakespeare?" If it weren't for the emotionless way he had said it, Orihime would have guessed he was teasing her, maybe he was. She had no clue.

Brushing her hair back behind her ear, "I just don't have a firm understanding…" She trailed off and looked at her lap. She could feel his eyes on her, studying her, almost felt like they were mocking her and her inability to understand literature.

"I see," he said finally, standing he walked over to one of the bookshelves, and easily plucked one free. She watched as he flipped through it quickly before handing it to her. "Please read page fifteen."

"Uhm, Tutor-san, how is Robert Frost going to help me with Shakespeare?"

"Read it," he repeated, listlessly, "Aloud." He watched as she flipped through the pages, he seemed to feel he should introduce himself already, "My name is Ulquiorra Schiffer."

"It's nice to meet you, Schiffer-san. As you know already I'm Inoue Orihime," She beamed at him before turning her attention back to the book and read aloud.

He listened to her with rapt attention, correcting her pronunciation when she stumbled over her words, or her pace when she read too fast. When she finished, he asked her questions to clarify her understnading. The tutoring session continued like that until she left with a good understanding of Shakespearian sonnets.

"Inoue-san," she velvety baritone of her tutor made her pause and glance over her shoulder. He held out the sheet of paper she had first given him. "I will be expecting you, on time, on Thursday," he said as he passed her.

She smiled, taking the sheet and slipping it into her bag: "Thank you, Schiffer-san."

Feeling confident Orihime headed for the dojo, it had been so long since she had properly hung out with Tatsuki. She missed the martial artist, and mentally slapped herself for forgetting the things she would need it she would stay at the other girl's house today.

She had promised after all.

Maybe, if her practice wasn't done yet she would head home-- or would Tatsuki be fine walking home with her to retrieve her things?

-

Tatsuki had decided against it, saying she had a big day the next day anyways. Something about an upcoming tournament.

Orihime forced her smile to stay in place as she walked home. The stars sure were pretty tonight, and they'd have kept her smiling even if the direction of her thoughts weren't. She shook her head, clearing her head as a gust of cold air rushed her-- winter would be here soon.

Shivering Orihime, picked up her pace.

Until she was jerked back roughly, into something that smelt like stale urine and fish. Rancid breath could be felt on the back of her ear and she wrinkled her face in disgust, stunned from not only the smell but also the jerk-back.

Her heart was pounding.

"Aren't you purdy?" The stench hissed in her ear.

Grey eyes widened slightly before she sealed them shut, jumping up so the back of her head would slam into his chin, she had to free herself in order to defend herself.

"Not so fast, Purdy!" he hissed, easily dodging her attempt to slam her head into him. He shoved her towards the alley, and there wasn't much she could do about it with her head spinning like this.

"If you're going to do lewd things, I would suggest trying them elsewhere," a newly familiar baritone said from behind. Orihime, woken from her daze bit her lip and hooked her ankle around her attacker's and yanked. The man hissed, teetering he shoved her away from him.

He looked back at Ulquiorra and then back at Orihime, angry he turned and ran from the alleyway.

"T-Th-Thank you, Schiffer-kun." She smiled shyly and bowed in thanks.

He had an eyebrow risen from the use of the suffix '-kun.' He stared at her with a stony silence, contemplating whether or not to reply.

"I'll be more careful next time," she continued, waving and continuing on her way home.

He nodded and turned on his heel, deciding he'd had a long enough walk that night.

-

"Ay! I'm out of red bean paste!" Cried the redhead in dismay as she tore through her kitchen. How was she supposed to make dinner without red bean paste? Pouting Orihime grabbed a writing pen and wrote down everything she could think of she would need for food, and headed off to the supermarket.

She was happy it was open late into the night, the only problem was her how much farther she had to push back dinner. Her stomach growled in protest as she headed out the door.

"I hope there're no aliens out tonight," she sighed, shaking her head as she broke off into a run, glad she'd changed out of her chilly school uniform.

Humming happily she set item after item into her basket, moving along languidly since she only had her growling stomach to please.

She rounded a corner, running into something hard . Squeaking, Orihime glanced up into smoldering green eyes. "I'm sorry!" She cried, bowing repeatedly and enthusiastically.

"Inoue-san, are you by chance stalking me?" Asked the baritone dryly, she glanced at Ulquiorra who was rubbing his upper arm and looking at her with very slight annoyance.

"N-no-no-n-No!" She cried out, looking at him with horror. She held up her red bean paste, "I was out of red bean paste!" She continued, trying to convince the young man that she was by no means stalking him. "B-But why're you here, Schiffer-kun?" She asked, narrowing her eyes as she inspected him, how did she know he wasn't stalking her?

Seeming to read her thought process, Ulquiorra sighed, "I am not stalking you, Inoue." He pointed to the various things in his cart, "Mother simply wanted me to pick a few things up for her." Was that a tinge of bitterness she detected in his expression?

"Oh." She said dumbly for a minute, "Schiffer-kun? A friend of mine once told me if you ran into a person three times in one day that you were meant to be part of their lives." She beamed at him.

"Nonsense," he replied easily, not hesitating as he moved past her towards the front of the store. "Now if you'll excuse me, Inoue-san. Goodnight."

"Don't let the aliens get you!" She shouted after him, waving enthusiastically. He jumped at the loudness of her voice and she couldn't help but smile.

-

She was on time that Thursday, and every one thereafter. She'd grown close to her tutor in the short time they'd known each other. At least that was what she told himself as she stared at the reserved youth across from her. Today they were in the library, for a change of scene.

She smiled to herself, leaning back in her chair contentedly.

"It's time for lunch, Inoue-san," He had stood and was studying her with a tint of curiosity. At least that's what she thought she saw. She stood and smiled, nodding her thanks. She stopped, noticing the weird look in his eyes.

He looked unsure?

Hesitating a moment, Ulquiorra reached for her wrist and leaned forward, so they were mere inches apart, "Schiffer-kun?" She asked, her brow furrowed with confusion over his actions. He usually distanced himself from her-- her trail of thoughts was interrupted as he lightly pressed his lips against her's.

Heat instantly flooded to her cheeks, and she was probably putting every tomato in the city to shame. It certainly felt like it, she stood there blankly, even as he withdrew and stalked out of the room--seeming thoughtful.

"Sch-Schiffer-kun?" She called, grabbing her things and rushing out after him.

--

"I'm not letting you in, until you see that boy," hissed the lieutenant of the squad. He withdrew and slammed the red door in his face. He barely had enough time to cup his hands over his ears before the truck drove from the garage, siren's blaring and lights flashing.

"Some emergency that is," he scoffed, stripping the uniform from his frame as he walked back inside. Why kind of idiot would refuse extra help at an emergency? He threw his coat on the hook as he flipped his phone open, seeing the voice mail from his manager.

"Got a location for you," she'd said, sounding irritated. He shut the tiny device, resisting the urge to hurl it into the nearest wall.

"Of course," Grimmjow grunted, running a hand through his blue hair. She wanted something if she wasn't going to outright tell him. He flipped it open again and dialed her number.

"Matsumoto here," she said languidly, knowing he was probably pissed.

"What do you want?" He grunted, knowing she was probably at some bar somewhere, about to buy the entire place a round of whatever they wanted. Just so she could rub it in his face.

"You to pick up my bar tab," she said easily, "And a day at the spa, sometime this week preferably."

"You're a--" Grimmjow started, taking a deep breath. He could practically feel her smirk. "Fine," he grunted out, mentally burning the witch at the stake he continued, "Where's the brat?"

"The second hospital you sent me to, ask for Ulquiorra Schiffer."

That sounded easily enough.

Now if he could remember what hospital that was.

--

"Ichigo, calm down!" An angry, short raven haired woman practically howled. She was glaring at him and looked like she wouldn't hesitate to punch him. Several times.

"She's late, Rukia!" He hissed, glaring back at her.

"Oh well! You know damn well she'd be visiting you if you were in his position? Just admit it Kurosaki, you're jealous!"

"Am not! Now I'm going to go get Inoue!"

"Ichigo!" Rukia grabbed him by the shoulder and yanked him backwards, throwing off his center of gravity she shoved him to the ground. "Let her be!"

"Then we're not going in until she gets here!"

"You're paying then," Rukia said dryly, stalking off to the nearest bench.

Sado shook his head, "She'll be here Ichigo."

---

It had probably taken him an hour to figure out where he was going.

At least he was finally here.

And he was sick of people eyeing him, gasping behind their hands and pointing. Normally he would enjoy the attention, but today. Well today he wanted to be left the fuck along. "Che, what's taking so long!" He slammed his fist on the counter and the nurse gave him a look daring him to do it again.

He narrowed her eyes, mentally promising a lawsuit if she had him kicked out.

She finally sighed, getting the hint that he wouldn't leave unless she helped him. "I apologize for the wait, sir." Yeah right, he scoffed, eyeing her dangerously. "How can I help you?" She smiled, probably thinking he should go lay down in a ditch somewhere.

He hated people like her. Stupid nurse.

"I'm looking for someone named Ulquiorra Schiffer," He grunted, pocking his hands so he wouldn't end up punching the bitch.

"Ah, sir visiting hours are almost over--"

"Do I look like I give a fuck?" He hissed darkly, he was mentally giving himself a pat on the back for keeping so composed.

"Room 4, it's on the right." She squeaked, easing back into her seat.

Satisfied, Grimmjow withdrew, walking down the hall and into the injured boy's room.

--

Orihime woke with a start.

She glanced around, wildly trying to figure out where she was. Her eyes found the clock as her hand wiped at her mouth incase she'd drooled in her sleep. 7:43PM.

Oh right, she was at the hospital…

It took a moment for her to realize she was late, she stood quickly and grabbed her things, glancing over her shoulder, "I have to go now, Schiffer-kun." She gave him a quick bow before running out the door and into something solid that smelt of sandalwood.

"Che, watch where you're going!" She could feel the rumble of his growl in his chest and she quickly jumped away, flushing she bowed.

"I'm sorry!"

"So you his girlfriend or some shit like that?" he asked, stepping around her to stare at Ulquiorra. Figures he was asleep, he prodded the kid roughly in the side, leaning over him to stare at what was visible of the youth's face.

She could feel herself turning red, "N-n-no!" She finally managed, looking off to the side. Why did everyone think that? "We-we're just friends." She bowed, realizing she'd never introduced herself, "My name is Inoue Orhime."

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques," he returned, looking at her dully, "So if you're not his girlfriend, you his fuck-buddy? Friend with benefits?" After all, why else would the girl hang around?

Emotions passed through her face before she settled on horrified, "Of-of course not! I-I-Schiffer-kun is my tutor! I was simply bringing him flowers!" She lied, immediately feeling bad as she backed and fell into the chair positioned against the wall.

He grinned, "So, they put him in a coma, or he in an actual coma?" He was pulling off knowledge from Emergency Room dramas he would sometimes watch. Had some sick enjoyment from seeing how fucked up people could get.

"… They put him in one," She squeaked, wanting to escape but not finding the strength in her muscles to get up and run.

"When they waking him up then?" he asked, prodding the prone body again.

"F-Friday."

"Good girl," he grinned, walking over and leering in her face.

"E-Eeee,"

Laughing Grimmjow pulled away, "Just checkin'," he walked out the door and was gone from sight.

Orihime took a deep breath before getting up and giving him chase, "Mr. Jeagerjaques, is there any chance you could give me a ride?"

He stopped and rose an eyebrow at her, "Condition: Don't call me Mr. Jeagerjaques."

She nodded dumbly and he grinned again.

"Che, then come on."

---------------------------------------------

----

-------------

Oh my god this chapter is so long… /dies

I know you guys are sharp, but just to clarify the first few parts of this chapter are flashbacks.

Because of circumstances I chose to get this chapter to you guys as soon as possible instead of spending a lot of time revising it. (Even though I did just rewrite the damn thing.) Also, because of these circumstances, I'm probably going on hiatus in the next week or so.

/ponders explaining.

Gah fine. I pretty much do all my writing, gaming, web surfing on my laptop. I lent it to one of the girls I'm living with and came home to find the screen broken. Looked like someone had the bright idea to pick it up by the screen. It's been like this for a couple weeks, but I'm getting it fixed in the next few days. Seeing as I won't have my laptoppy, there's no way I can write.

/ponders use of 16gb flash drive.

To answer some questions, though:

Q: How old is everyone?

A: Mm, Grimmjow's in his early twenties, Orihime's a senior in high school, and Ulquiorra is a year younger than her. So… Grimmies a pedo????

Q: Who was that girl in the crowd last chapter?

A: For me to know, and you to find out~~

Q: Ulqui's mom's a beeeeeeeeeep:

A: Yes, yes she is.

Okay time for me to shut up and get off my soapbox~


End file.
